A Shy Girl's Dream
by Vintage394
Summary: A love story between Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbot. Enjoy :) Please review
1. Chapter 1

A Shy Girl's Dream

Pairing: Neville and Hannah

**A/N: This is probably a very AU fanfiction since we don't know much about Hannah. The setting is during sixth year. Please review, but be kind.**

Chapter one:

Hannah was walking outside to her Care of Magical Creatures class. It was mid-October and she had on her jacket to keep her from shivering. She tended to keep to herself but she had a couple close friends. Susan and Ernie were her closest friends and she couldn't imagine being at Hogwarts without them. Susan and Ernie got together their fourth year and were now inseparable. Hannah tried to give them space as much as possible. When she got to Hagrid's hut she quickly pet Fang and stood towards the back so as to not draw attention to herself. She noticed she was with the Gryffindor's for class today and she was glad because they were a lot nicer than the Slytherin's. Hannah noticed Neville talking to Harry and Ron. When he saw Hannah he smiled at her and she blushed. She always thought Neville was cute but she never had the courage to speak to him. _Stupid Hufflepuff_, she thought. Sometimes she wished she was brave, but she knew she was kind and that would have to be good enough. Just then Hagrid started teaching.

"Does anyone know what a Gingerturl is?" Hagrid asked the class. Hermione already had her hand raised. Hannah knew the answer as well but she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Hagrid knew she was great in this class but also knew she was painfully shy.

"Yes Hermione?"

"A Gingerturl is a hybrid of a ginger colored unicorn and a turtle. They are especially kind and shy."

"Five points to Gryffindor. Now I have ten Gingerturl's inside the wooden crates. I want everyone to feed them and watch their behavior until the end of class." Hannah went to one of the crates and also grabbed some food before heading back to her spot. She took out the animal and put in on her lap before feeding it some food. She was completely relaxed around animals. She just smiled down at the animal before placing it back in the box to observe. As she was taking notes she felt someone sit down next to her. She looked up from her writing to see Neville.

"You're Hannah, right?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "I was wondering if I could observe the same Gingerturl as you. Everyone else has one, do you mind?"

"Um, no of course not," she made room for him to see inside the box and continued to write.

"You're in Gryffindor, right?" Hannah asked him.

"Yes, though I think I belong in Hufflepuff. I'm not really brave."

"I think you're braver than I am. I'm not brave at all."

"Well, I hear you're very kind. That's something." He tells her.

"Yeah," she didn't know what else to say. They didn't speak for the rest of class. Neville offered to take the supplies back and she took the Gingerturl back by the rest. As she was getting up to leave Hagrid called her to stay after.

"Do yer have a moment, Hannah?"

"Sure, Hagrid," he motioned to her to follow him inside his hut. Inside he gave her a cup of tea and she absentmindedly pet Fang.

"Did I do something?" Hannah asked worriedly.

"No, no, not at all," he reassures, "I was just wondering how you're doing? You seem lonely."

"I'm doing fine, you don't have to worry. Besides, I'm more of a loner anyway." He gave her a smile.

"I saw you talking to Neville in class. He seemed nice." She blushed slightly.

"Yes, he does. I should be going. I have to study in the library. I'll see you soon." She quickly said good-bye to Fang and he barked back at her. She smiled as she walked back up to the castle.

When she got to the library, all the tables were taken. She sighed to herself, now what could she do? She scanned the crowd and saw Neville sitting by himself. Maybe he'd let her sit by him. She walked up to him and cleared her throat.

"Um, Neville; there are no tables left in the library. Do you mind if I sit here by you? I promise I'll be quiet."

"Of course, Hannah; let me clear my things." He made room for her next to him and she took a seat. She opened her History of Magic textbook and began to read. She loved history, and with her being a half blood she didn't know that much about magic. After ten minutes of reading Neville asks her a question.

"Did you understand the lesson in History of Magic today?"

"Oh, yes. It was quite interesting." She tells him.

"Could you help me with the subject? It's hard to stay focused with Professor Binns talking, he's kind of boring." Hannah smiled, Neville wanted her help.

"Yes, what do you have a question on?" He asked her many questions about the lesson and she answered each one patiently. He is such a kind person, Hannah thought. She loved talking to him, even if it was about school.

"Thank you Hannah, I really appreciate it."

"Any time Neville. If you have any other questions, you can come ask me. I should get going though; I have to talk to Professor Sprout about tonight's essay."

"If you have any questions about Herbology, Hannah, I could help you. I'm doing pretty well in that class."

"If you don't mind," she said modestly. He just shook her head. He explained tonight's assignment and soon Hannah was able to grasp the concept of the Whirlyshigs plant. After another hour of studying Hannah began to yawn.

"Are you tired? You should go to bed." Neville told her.

"Yeah, I think I will. Good night," she told him.

"Wait, do you think that maybe we could start studying together? You really helped me out in History of Magic." She smiled at him and nodded.

"How about we meet at the library after dinner?"

"Sounds good; see you tomorrow." She left the library and went to her Hufflepuff dormitory and promptly fell asleep with a smile on her face

**A/N: Alright first chapter done. Yes, I'm using made up plants and animals but I don't feel like studying the sixth book for all the animals and plants. Hope you like it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Hannah woke up the next morning smiling. She was happy that she was going to see Neville tonight. She was nervous though, she didn't want to make a fool of herself. When she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast she sat by Ernie and Susan. She made polite small talk with them, and then she continued to study for the Transfiguration test today. She saw in her peripheral vision that Neville just walked in. He looked really cute when he wakes up, she thought. No, Hannah, concentrate on your studies. She went back to her book and when the bell rang she quickly stuffed it in her bag. Her first class of the day was Potions. She, of course, didn't like Professor Snape but since she was a wallflower he didn't pick on her too much. The Hufflepuffs were with the Ravenclaws today, and she was grateful that the lesson wasn't with the Slytherins. She worked with one of the Ravenclaws when brewing their potion and they both got a snide remark from Professor Snape even though they brewed it right.

After Potions Hannah went to her Transfiguration class and she was really nervous. She was with the Gryffindors during this lesson and she stole a small glance at Neville. He was talking to Harry and Ron. They looked like they were laughing at some joke and she was happy he had nice friends. When Neville looked up from his small group he smiled at Hannah and waved her over. She looked at him puzzled but went to him since they still had a few minutes before class started.

"Hi," Hannah said shyly.

"Hi Hannah; guys this is Hannah, the best History of Magic tutor." He introduced to Harry and Ron. She blushed and mumbled a hello to the boys.

"Could you help us with History of Magic as well? We are kind of lost." Harry asked her kindly. She really didn't want to because then she wouldn't get to spend time with Neville one on one.

"Sure, Neville and I agreed to meet after dinner, did you want to come tonight?"

"Well, we were thinking that you could help us over the weekend. We have detention for the next month with Snape on weekdays." Ron explained.

"I'm sorry about that, Professor Snape can be pretty mean. And of course we can do this weekend. Does Saturday afternoon work?" They both nodded. "I should go back to my table. I want to review my notes one more time before the test." As she walked away she heard Ron say to Harry and Neville in a panicked tone that there's a test today. When the bell rang Professor Mcgonagall called the class to order and handed out the test. Hannah easily answered the questions and was done halfway through class. She saw Ron looking frantically looking at the paper and Neville writing on his sheet. She got out her muggle book and picked up where she left off. When the bell rang, Hannah put her book away and walked to the Great Hall for lunch.

She sat at the Hufflepuff table and nibbled on a few bites of chicken. She wasn't really hungry today, but she chalked it up to nerves because of tonight. She talked a little to Susan and Ernie and soon it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. That was her favorite class and she loved Hagrid as a teacher. When she walked down to his hut she gave a friendly pet to Fang before pulling out her textbook. Today they'd be learning about a distant cousin of the Gingerturl. Once Hagrid started class she began to take notes. After the lesson was finished Hannah packed her bag and went to say good-bye to Hagrid. Once she finished saying good-bye she went to the Hufflepuff dormitory to work on her homework. All she had was a two feet long essay in Potions on Polyjuice Potion. It was due on Monday and she was halfway done by the time dinner rolled around.

After dinner, she barely ate, she went to the library. She sat at one of the tables and took out her book. She didn't want to seem too anxious when he arrived.

"Hello Hannah, how are you?" Neville asked her as he sat down. He looked nice in his Hogwarts robes, she had to admit.

"I'm fine, how are you?" she politely asked him.

"Fine, do you want to start now?" she nodded and he got out his notes. She did her best to explain everything to him and pretty soon he started to understand the subject better.

"There you go, soon you won't even need my help," she encouraged him.

"I hope I do, you're really sweet." She blushed at his comment.

"Thank you, you're really nice too." They both stayed silent and she could swear his cheeks turned a bit pink at her comment.

"Um… I should get going, you did well today."

"Yeah, thanks. Oh and thanks for tutoring Harry and Ron."

"You're welcome, but doesn't Hermione usually help them?"

He just shook his head, "She can be a little too bossy for them."

"Ah, well I should get going. Good night Neville, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

**A/N: And done! Thanks for reading if you did and please review if you could. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Hannah got to her bed she couldn't fall asleep. She tossed and turned before finally giving up. She thought maybe some Hot Chocolate would make her feel sleepy so she went down to the kitchen. She saw Dobby and Winky and other house elves down there and said hi to each one.

"Miss Abbot, would you like some food?" Dobby asked her.

"No thank you Dobby, but if you could show me where the Hot Chocolate ingredients are that'd be really helpful."

"Dobby will make you Hot Chocolate miss."

"You really don't have to." Before she could finish her sentence he was already making her the drink. She sat on one of the stools and talked with the other house elves. They were all really sweet and helpful.

"Thank you Dobby." She sipped the hot liquid and enjoyed the warmth.

"Hannah?" someone called out to her.

"Neville, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down to get some Hot Chocolate."

"Me too," he lied. He saw her on the Marauder's Map and wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." He took a seat next to her.

"Mr. Longbottom, would you like some Hot Chocolate?" Dobby asked him.

"Sure, Dobby," Neville replied.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he questioned her.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure." They both sipped their Hot Chocolate and were quiet.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" she asked him.

"Not sure." They engaged in small talk for another hour or so before Hannah started to yawn.

"Getting tired?"

"A bit, but I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'll be fine; I got Dobby to keep me company. Go get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded her head and washed her mug before going back to her dormitory. She is so kind, he thought to himself.

"Dobby, was Hannah okay tonight? Was she upset about something?"

"No, sir, Hannah was kind to Dobby tonight." He smiled. He went to bed shortly after.

The next morning Hannah went to breakfast. She was eating some toast when an owl landed next to her with a letter. Hannah gingerly unattached the letter from the owl and gave him a few pieces of cereal as thanks. When it flew away Hannah opened the letter. It read:

Dearest Hannah,

The holidays are coming soon and I don't want you to come home. Your mother and I are extremely busy with work and won't have time to be with you. Don't be upset, we love you but we don't want to take care of you. We have summer together, remember that love. Don't write back, we don't have time to read your letters. I barely had time to write this. Just remember, stay at Hogwarts during break.

Love, Father

Hannah couldn't believe it. Her parents didn't want her for the holidays. She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't. She abruptly left the Great Hall and went to the library. She always felt calmer around books. What she didn't see when she left was Neville following her.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" Neville asked her when he saw her in a corner of the library.

"Nothing Neville, I'm fine."

"I don't believe that." He sat down next to her and held her as she cried. Once she calmed down she handed Neville the letter her Dad sent her. As Neville read the letter his eyes became cloudy with rage. How could someone not want to spend time with their daughter?

"Hannah, you could spend Christmas with me. Gran would be thrilled."

"I don't want you to pity me by asking me to come home with you for the holidays."

"No pity, Hannah. I would love it if you came home with me for Christmas."

"Are you sure your Gran would be okay with it?"

"She would be thrilled."

"Okay," she whispered. He was happy. He would get to spend his holiday with his crush. Maybe he'd even tell her how he really felt.

"Come on, we should get to History of Magic." He helped her up and held her hand to class. She blushed the entire time. In class he sat next to her even though she insisted she would be fine. When the rest of the Gryffindor's filed in the trio sat next to them.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"I'm Hannah Abbot, nice to meet you."

"You as well; you are going to be tutoring History of Magic to Harry and Ron?"

"That's the plan." She told her.

"Good luck. They're my best friends but even they can be hard to teach sometimes." Hannah laughed. "You seem nice. Did you want study together? I could use somebody who's actually smart to study with." She heard both Harry and Ron yell out a defensive hey.

"Sure, that would be nice. What day works for you?"

"Saturday morning work?" Hannah nodded her head. She was glad Hermione and her were going to spend time together.

That evening after dinner, Hannah went to the library to tutor Neville. When she got there she saw he was already waiting for her.

"Hi." She told her.

"Hi, I didn't know if you felt like studying tonight."

"We can." She looked sad. Her eyes were still puffy from crying and her voice was cracklier than usual.

"No, why don't we just relax tonight? Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything," he told her.

"I'm a half-blood. I'm usually really close with my mum, but obviously not this year. What about you?"

"Well, I live with my Gran. I'm also pretty good in Herbology."

"I could tell." They both shared stories of themselves and they both felt an unfamiliar comfort in the other. When Neville looked at the clock he was surprised.

"Merlin, it's ten. It's almost curfew." They both packed their bags. Neville walked her back to the Hufflepuff dormitory.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"You're welcome. Did you want to go to Hogsmeade next weekend? You don't have to of course."

"I would love to Neville."

**A/N: Chapter 3 is done. Hope you like it! Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hannah woke around nine in the morning on Saturday and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She ate quickly and went to the library to meet Hermione for studying. Hermione arrived a few minutes later and they started quizzing each other.

"What classes are you taking Hannah?"

"Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Charms, History of Magic, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. What classes are you taking?"

"All of those plus Muggle Studies."

"I was going to but I would just learn from my mother. She's a muggle herself and has adapted into our world."

"My mum and dad are muggles. They are still learning about our world. You're tutoring Harry and Ron tonight?"

"Yes, hopefully they can understand History of Magic better."

"Well, Neville has told us you're an excellent tutor." Hannah blushed.

"I-I hope so." She stumbled out.

Hermione smiled, "I have to get going. I agreed to help some First Years with their Astronomy essays."

"Alright, have fun." After Hermione left Hannah finished her homework and decided to visit Hagrid.

"Good morning Hannah," yelled Hagrid.

"Good morning Hagrid, I hope you don't mind I wanted to visit you this morning."

"Of course not, come inside. I'll make you some tea." Hannah grimaced to herself, Hagrid was not the best cook but she politely sipped her tea.

"How're you doing?"

"Good, um… Neville asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend."

"Good, he's a good guy. Good for you."

"Thanks, he's also invited me to his home for the holidays. But enough about me how are you?"

"Good, the trio stopped by last night."

"That's good." They talked some more and Hannah was happy. She always saw Hagrid as a father figure to her. Her father wasn't always there for her and Hagrid never let her down. "Sorry to rush off but I promised Harry and Ron that I would help them in History of Magic. I'll see you soon." She gave the half giant a hug and walked back up to the castle. She saw the boys in the library and went over to them.

"Good afternoon, did you bring your textbooks?" They nodded and Hannah got right into business. After a couple of hours Ron started to complain more and more.

"Why don't we stop for today? You both did well. If you still want me to tutor you, just let me know." Hannah packed up her bag and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

The next weekend soon arrived and Hannah was excited to go to Hogsmeade with Neville. She had to admit she was nervous though. Hannah woke up around nine and the carriage to take them to the village would take them around eleven. She put on black leggings with a yellow long-sleeved shirt. Her blonde hair was brushed quickly and she went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She was so nervous that she could barely eat.

She went back to her the Hufflepuff dormitory to wait for Neville. They agreed he would pick her up at ten forty-five. She heard a knock on the door and she saw Neville standing there.

"Hi Hannah; are you ready to go to Hogsmeade?" he asked her.

"Yes, I just have to grab my purse." She grabbed the black hobo back and they left for the carriages.

"This is my first time to Hogsmeade," she admitted to him.

"Really? Why?" Neville asked her.

"My dad thought it would be too dangerous. I convinced him last weekend to go with you. I think he agreed only to get me to stop writing him. But I don't care because now I get to spend the afternoon with you."

He smiled at her, "I'm glad you were able to come."

"Me too," she smiled back. The rest of the carriage ride was spent talking and laughing with each other.

"Where do we go first?" Neville asked her as they started walking around the village.

"Do you mind if we stop at Flourish and Blotts? It's my favorite store."

"Of course; there's a plant store I'd like to check out as well." They made their way to the various shops and soon it was almost the end of their visit.

"Thank you for inviting me today, Neville."

"You're welcome. Did you want to grab a butterbeer at Leaky Cauldron before we head back?"

"Sure, does it taste good?"

"Delicious." They walked into the overcrowded pub and found a small table to sit at and Neville went up to get their drink. When he arrived back he watched her taste her first butterbeer.

"Mmm… it is good, it's very sweet." She took another drink before Neville started on his.

"I have a question. Hannah, would you be my girlfriend?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend," Hannah told him. She smiled; she couldn't believe Neville wanted her to be his girlfriend. He smiled back at her and they sipped their butterbeers.

The next couple of months put a lot of stress on Hannah. Between homework, classes, and tutoring she barely had time to sleep. She and Neville were still going strong and even he could sense her stress.

"Why don't you go to bed Hannah? You're exhausted and you've worked on your Potions essay all night." Neville told her. She had dark circles under her eyes and she'd become even paler than before. She looked sick.

"I'm almost done. I want Professor Snape to see that I actually pay attention in class and that I know what he's teaching. I want him to see me as more than a useless Hufflepuff."

"Is that what you think? Hannah, you're so much more than a useless Hufflepuff. You're kind, amazing with animals, and smart. You're my girlfriend and best friend and as you're boyfriend I'm telling you to go to bed."

Hannah smiled at him and closed her Potions textbook. "You're right Neville. Thanks for the reminder." She kissed his cheek and went to her dormitory. He was glad Holiday was next week. Hannah needed a break. He was happier would be with him for Christmas. After a few minutes of studying he also decided to go to bed. When he got back to the Gryffindor common room he saw Harry and Ron in a game of chess.

"Hey guys," Neville called to them.

"Hey Neville," they said in unison. "How are you and Hannah doing?" Harry asked him.

"Good, she's a little stressed but well."

"Good thing it's break soon. She's an amazing tutor. Ron and I learn a lot."

"I'll let her know. I've got to go; I have to finish wrapping Hannah's present." Neville left his friends and went to his dorm. He got out her present from under his bed. It was a muggle book called _Jane Eyre_. She told him that she always loved the story within the pages and had her parents had never gotten her a copy because they didn't want her nose to be in a book. She said she understood but she misses reading when she's home. He found an old copy of the novel. It still used Charlotte Bronte's pen name, Currer Bell. He carefully wrapped the present because the binding was old. He hoped she would like the book.

The next day involved many tests. That afternoon began the start of winter break and the professors wanted to cram the day filled with tests. Hannah was nervous for them but she knew she studied hard and she hoped she would do okay. She only had one class with Neville and that was Herbology. She loved seeing him in that class. He was so confident and happy when he was talking about plants. After her test in Herbology it was time to go on the train. Neville told her to wait in the Hufflepuff commons and he would knock.

Hannah had almost everything packed for the holidays but there were a couple of things that she couldn't pack until after the morning. She put Neville's present in her bag and smiled. She got him a new Herbology book. It was the newest book on plants and she was excited to see his face when he opened it. She was reading when she heard Neville knock on the door. She was alone in the room, everyone else had already left.

"Hi Neville," Hannah said brightly.

"Hi Hannah, are you ready to catch the train?"

"All ready, just have to grab my suitcase."

"I've got them," He grabs her suitcase and they make their way down to the Hogwarts Express.

"Thanks for inviting me to your Gran's for the Holidays. It means a lot to me."

"Of course Hannah; besides I couldn't let my girlfriend be alone on Christmas." Hannah smiled. She still couldn't get used to being Neville's girlfriend. They rode with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They played Exploding Snap for a while and then Hannah got tired. She leaned her head against Neville's shoulder and fell into a light sleep.

"Hannah, wake up, sweetheart. We're at King's Cross." Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Neville. "Ready to meet Gran?" he asked her. Hannah was nervous for meeting Neville's grandmother but she nodded her head and they made their way off the train.

**A/N: Thanks for reading **** Next chapter Hannah will meet Gran.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**A/N: Sorry it's taking so long to update. My computer wasn't working and this chapter got deleted before I could upload it. Sorry, but anyway here's chapter six. I hope you like it.**

Hannah and Neville were riding the Hogwarts Express to go to Neville's house when a sudden realization hit Hannah. She would have to meet Neville's Gran. She knew she would have to meet her but she always managed to put that thought in the back of her mind. Now though, she had only an hour before she would meet Mrs. Longbottom. Neville saw the slight nerves in her eyes.

"Everything alright, Han?" Neville asked her kindly. She nodded; she didn't want him to know she was nervous. She picked up her copy of _The Daily Prophet_ and read through the paper. She tried to concentrate but she was full of nerves and couldn't keep still.

"I think I'm going to go to the loo quickly." She left the compartment and went to the bathroom in the train. She looked in the mirror and saw a very pale girl. Her eyes looked frightened and she looked on the verge to cry. She gave herself five minutes to cry and then she pulled herself together. She decided to use an anxiety spell that night while she slept. The spell usually left her violently ill but she preferred that over anxiety.

"You look sick Han. Are you sure you're alright?" Neville asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes, Neville; I'm alright." She reassured him. They talked for the remainder of the ride. He grabbed their suitcases and made their way to Gran. She had on a big hat, a large hand purse, and a floral dress.

"Gran, this is my girlfriend Hannah. Hannah, this is my Gran." He introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Longbottom. Thank you so much for letting me stay with you for the holidays."

"You're welcome Hannah. Has Neville been treating you kindly?"

"Like a regular princess," she reassured the kind lady. The three made their way to the car. Hannah sat in back while Neville and Gran caught up. She was doing okay, she told herself. She was trying to control her panic attack. Hannah always forgot how bad her anxiety got. When they arrived at the house Hannah unpacked her suitcase in the guest room. She put the presents for Mrs. Longbottom and Neville by the side of her bed. She mailed the presents for her family before she left Hogwarts. They already mailed her back. She brought the letter with her.

Dear Hannah,

We got your gifts yesterday. Thank you for that. Unfortunately, we didn't buy you any gifts this year. I hope you understand that we just couldn't mail them to you in case they were to get taken. We thought it would be safer to not do anything. Have a merry Christmas. Be safe and good.

Love, Mom and Dad

She was angry at them but tried to understand. She put the note on the bedside table and freshened up in the bathroom before dinner.

"I made chicken noodle soup for dinner," announced Mrs. Longbottom. She put a bowl in front of them before sitting down herself.

"Hannah, tell me about you."

"I'm a fifth year and have fairly good grades. I wish to be a teacher when I've finished my schooling." She said quietly.

"You seem very bright. Neville chose a good one." Hannah blushed. Neville began to talk to Gran about putting in their garden for spring and Hannah focused on eating. She was still fighting her anxiety. She wanted to back to Hogwarts where she felt comfortable. Neville kept glancing at her all evening in worried gazes. She didn't want to burden him with her anxiety so she kept giving him smiles to reassure him. At nine Hannah decided to go to bed and do the anxieties spell.

"Good night Neville. I think I'm going to bed. Thank you Mrs. Longbttom for your hospitality." Neville kissed her on the cheek before she went to her bedroom.

She put on her Hufflepuff sweatpants and black long sleeve before muttering the incantation. Professor Dumbledore gave her permission to use anxiety spells when she wasn't at Hogwarts due to her frequent anxiety and panic attacks.

"_Sollicitudo_," she muttered. Immediately she felt calmer. She sighed and sat on the bed. Her mind was finally calmer and she could relax. The spell usually lasted a full day so she could be her normal self by morning. The spell makes people violently sick for next six to eight hours and using the incantation. After a few minutes of sitting on the bed she had to run to the bathroom. **(A/N: Hannah has her own guest bathroom)** She threw up the soup from dinner and anything from the last day. She pulled her hair back into a pony tail and laid her cheek against the cold floor. She didn't care she was lying on the ground, the coolness felt well against her sweaty body. She spent the next twenty minutes throwing up and lying on the ground. She heard a knock on the door but she was too tired to get up out of the bathroom.

"Come in," she whispered. Neville walked in and saw Hannah on the floor with a cold sweat on her forehead and extremely pale.

"Hannah? What's wrong?" He grabbed a washcloth from the counter and put it on her forehead.

"I cast an anxiety spell and the side effect is, well this," she said well she leaned over the toilet again. By this point she was just dry heaving. Neville gently rubbed her back. When she finally finished he picked her up gently and put her back on the bed. He brought out the garbage from the bathroom and put it by the bed.

"Why did you cast on anxiety spell? Did I do something?" He asked with hurt in his eyes.

"No, honey, you're amazing. I've had anxiety my whole life and with so much going on within the last few weeks I've been super stressed. That usually triggers my anxiety. You don't have to stay here while I'm sick. I've dealt with this before."

Neville scoffed. "Like I could sleep knowing my girlfriend is next door sick." He pulled the blanket around her and sat next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me you have anxiety?"

"I thought you wouldn't understand it. Most don't, I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad, but next time tell me and I'll help you through it." She smiled at him and fell asleep on her pillow within minutes; she was exhausted from being sick.

**A/N: There! Done with this chapter; sorry if it's not very good. I've been having difficulties writing this story. Anyway, enjoy! **** please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Christmas:

It's been a few days since Hannah had taken the spell and her anxiety was almost gone. Neville had been so helpful with her and trying to keep her calm. She was blessed she had such an amazing boyfriend. It was Christmas morning and Neville woke her up.

"Han? Han, wake up! It's Christmas," Neville said to her. She groaned and sat up.

"Good morning Neville. I'll be down in a few minutes." She told him groggily. He nodded and left the bedroom. Hannah got dressed in black leggings, a white camisole, and a gold sweater. She straightened her hair and put on a bit of make-up. She grabbed her presents for Neville and Mrs. Longbottom and went downstairs.

"Happy Christmas," Hannah told them both.

"Happy Christmas Hannah," they both replied. She put their presents under the tree and had breakfast at the table.

"Han, could we talk after breakfast?" Neville asks me. She nods and after they go to his bedroom.

"Are you okay?" she asks with concern.

"Do you know who Bellatrix Lestrange is?"

"Isn't she the one who escaped from Azkaban? She's a Death Eater."

"During the First Wizarding War my parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Bellatrix did the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. They are at St. Mungo's, the curse made them mad." Hannah gasped and she felt a lump in her throat.

"Neville, I-I don't know what to say." She managed out.

"Since it's Christmas, I wanted to visit them, and I want to introduce them to you as my girlfriend. Will you come with Gran and me?"

"I would love too. But I didn't bring them a gift," she told him. He laughed.

"Come on, visiting hours start at ten." He stands up and reaches his arm to help her up. They hold hands until they get in the car. Neville keeps glancing at her from the passenger seat. Now that he knows she has anxiety he constantly makes sure she's okay. She mouths to him she's fine and he doesn't look at her as often. Gran takes them to St. Mungo's and Neville starts to get nervous. She holds his hand and for the first time his grip is tighter than hers.

"Are you okay?" she asks him when they get to the floor. He shakes his head and she envelopes him in a hug. She rubs his back and whispers comfort in his ear. He holds her tightly and starts crying. She holds back the urge to cry herself and focuses on comforting her boyfriend. Mrs. Longbottom has already gone in the room so it's just the two of them in the hallway. After a few minutes he releases her but still grips her hand. He leads her into the room and that's when she sees Neville's parents.

They both talk animatedly with Neville's Gran but no one can really comprehend what they are seeing. Neville doesn't cry anymore but she can tell he wants to. She rubs his hand with her thumb to give him comfort and he gives her a smile of comfort.

"Mum? Dad? I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Hannah." They look at Neville but it's like they're seeing through him. They give him big smiles and his mum gives him a gum wrapper. He takes it and she continues holding his hand. After an hour of visiting they decide to go back home. Neville looks calmer when they leave and they go back to their home.

When they arrive back at the house they decide to open the gifts under the tree. Neville gave Hannah her gift first.

"Neville, you didn't have to get me anything. Letting me stay here was enough." Hannah told him.

"You deserve this. Open it," he commanded. She unwrapped it quickly saw the book.

"You got me _Jane Eyre_! I can't believe you remembered." She hugged him. "Thank you so much!" He smiled at how happy she was. Hannah then gave Mrs. Longbottom her gift; it was a new wizard's cookbook. Pretty soon Neville only had Hannah's gift to open. She bought him an new edition of a herbology book.

"Thanks Han. I wanted this for a long time." He hugged her. After they finished opening the presents, Gran went to visit some of her friends. Hannah and Neville began to read their books and pretty soon it was dinner.

"I'm starving!" whined Neville. Hannah giggled and agreed.

"I'll go make some dinner." She said. She went into the kitchen and started to make chicken, green beans, mash potatoes, and biscuits.

"Han, an owl arrived." Neville called out to her. She came back in the living room and saw two letters from the owl. One was for Neville and one for Hannah.

Hannah,

Your father and I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas. Hope you are doing okay. We had to give your presents back. We are having some financial trouble and this helped. We love you.

Mom and Dad

Hannah was upset. She didn't care about the presents. She cared that they didn't tell her about their financial problems and that they don't care enough to spend time with her on Christmas.

"Everything alright?" Neville asked her.

"Um, yeah; who was the letter from?" she asked him changing the subject.

"Gran, she's spending the night at her friends." Hannah nodded. She walked back to the kitchen and finished cooking dinner. Cooking helped distract her from her family troubles. After a half hour of finishing dinner she called Neville. They ate in silence; Hannah was too distracted with her family to have any conversation.

"Okay, what was in that letter?" Neville asked. "You haven't been yourself since you opened the letter."

She sighed, "It was from my mum and dad. They just aren't being family-like right now." She handed him the letter and he saw his expression turn to anger as he read it.

"They're arses, Hannah. Come here." He pulled her on his lap and held her close to him to protect her. He carried her to the couch and gave her _Jane Eyre_. "I'm going to go clean the kitchen. You relax and read your book." He kissed her temple and went to the kitchen. She read for an hour and then Neville came back out. He lied next to her and put a blanket over them. They both read their books for a while and then they got tired.

"I'm too comfy to move," Hannah told him.

"Me too," Neville agreed. They both snuggled closer together.

"Happy Christmas Han," Neville told her.

"Happy Christmas Neville," she replied back. Soon they both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**A/N: Chapter 7 is complete! Next chapter they're back at Hogwarts! I have another idea for a fanfiction with Harry and Hermione, should I go for it? Let me know. I hope all of you had a splendid Christmas or other holiday you celebrate.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Hannah and Neville came back to Hogwarts a few days after Christmas. They became closer after Christmas when Hannah met his mum and dad.

"I'm going to miss spending so much time with you," Hannah admitted. Neville smiled down at her. They've been dating now for the last four months and he had never been happier.

"We'll still see each other a lot," he reassured her. They still technically didn't have their first kiss. They pecked each other on the cheek and things in that regard but never officially. They had talked about it once and they both decided to wait until the moment felt right. There were a few times, like on Christmas, but with his Gran being right there he didn't feel comfortable having his first kiss with her in the room.

It was their first day back in classes at Hogwarts and excitement was in the air. The school was going to give Apparition lessons starting next week. Hannah was eager to learn how to apparate since she was turning 17 next year. Neville was also excited to learn how to apparate so he could visit St. Mungo's more often. Classes were going well for both of them and Hannah was helping Harry and Ron with History of Magic again.

"Yes and what did Wendelin the Weird do to earn her nickname?" Hannah asked Harry and Ron one afternoon in the library.

"Didn't she like being burned at the stake. She was burned 47 times in different disguises." Harry said confidently.

"Very good, and what charm did she use to not get burned from the flames Ron?" Hannah asked looking at Ron.

"Um… Flame-Freezing Charm." He mumbled.

"Yes, good job. That's enough for today. You both did well, pretty soon you won't need my help." She complimented them.

"I don't know Hannah. When we're in class we can't retain the information but when you teach us it's easier. Thanks Hannah." Ron told her. She blushed.

"Thank you, but I should get going." She packed her bag and walked out of the library.

Hannah walked down to Hagrid's hut.

"Hannah? I wasn't expecting you today. I'll get you some tea," he said bustling around his hut.

"That's alright, Hagrid. I can't stay long anyway." She brought Hagrid his present and talked to him for a bit. She loved spending time with Hagrid and she wouldn't admit it to her parents but he acted more of a father to her than her own father.

"Hannah, you didn't have to get me anything." Hagrid told her.

"You know I will always get you a present for Christmas," she reminded him.

"I got you one too." He gave her a wrinkled squash present.

"Thank you Hagrid." She opened it to reveal a Butterbeer recipe.

"I knew you like to bake and I thought you'd like to make homemade butterbeer."

"I love it; I'll make a batch tonight and give some to you." She smiled at him. "I've got to go though. I have homework." She put the recipe in her bag and went to the Hufflepuff common room.

After two hours of working on homework Hannah finally was able to go down to the kitchens to make homemade butterbeer.

"Miss Hannah! We missed you down here," Dobby told her.

Hannah smiled, "I miss all of you too. I have a homemade butterbeer recipe. Will you guys try it when I'm done?"

"Yes Miss!" Dobby cried. They made room for her to cook and she started preparing the drink. She started to sing softly, she always sang when she was cooking. After twenty minutes of cooking she gave the first cups to the house elves.

"How do you like it?" she asked Dobby.

"I like it Miss!" he cried at her. She smiled. She put some in a magical cup to stay warm and went to give some to Hagrid. After she gave some to Hagrid she decided to go to bed.

Next Week

Today was their first lesson in Appartion. Neville and Hannah stood by each other listening to the instructions. Hannah was watching Susan and Ernie practicing. Hannah hadn't talked to them since she started dating Neville and befriending Hermione. She missed them but she also felt better. Susan and Ernie were never really friends with Hannah they just pretended. Hannah had friends who she cared about and who cared about her.

"Are you ready to practice?" Neville asked her. She nodded. She walked a few feet away from Neville and concentrated really hard about Hagrid's pumpkin patch. She concentrated for a full minute and tried to apparate when a scream pulled her out of her concentration. She looked at Neville. She turned to the sound and saw Susan was splinched.

"Susan?" Hannah said in disbelief. "Susan!" she cried. She ran to meet her old friend but Neville held her back as Madam Pomfrey went to Susan. She started crying and Neville held Hannah as she broke down.

"Why don't we go to the Quidditch field to talk, alright?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and with one last look at Susan they went to the field.

"How are you doing? I know she was your friend." Neville told her softly as they sat in the stands.

"I don't know. Susan and I were more acquaintances but we called each other friends. I feel guilty that I didn't continue to talk to her after I started spending time with you and the trio. I really hope she's okay." Neville put his arm around her and held her.

"She didn't try to contact you either. Besides, Madam Pomfrey is really skilled at her profession. I'm sure Susan will be fine. We can visit her tonight after dinner if you like." Hannah nodded again. They stayed at the Quidditch field for a while.

"Thank you Neville for being here for me."

"I would do anything for you." She smiled. Neville tilted his head a bit and so did Hannah. They slowly moved forward and Hannah's heart sped up. _My first kiss…_ thought Hannah. Their lips brushed against each other and Hannah forgot all of her worries. Neville was soaring. This was his first kiss and Hannah was the perfect girl to be with. After a moment they broke the kiss. Hannah blushed.

"I-I it was perfect." Hannah stuttered. Neville smiled.

"I think it was too." They leaned in again and kissed.

After dinner that night Hannah and Neville met at the doors of the Great Hall.

"You don't have to come with me. I can go by myself." Hannah told Neville as they began to walk to the Hospital Wing.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." He grabbed her hand and continued their walk to the other end of the castle. When they arrived they saw Susan asleep on the bed and she looked relatively healthy.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Susan going to be alright?" Hannah asked her.

"Yes, dear; we reattached her leg and within a week she should be back to normal." Hannah sighed with relief. She went to the bed and sat beside Susan. Hannah motioned Neville over and the two sat by Susan until curfew.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey for letting us visit Susan." Hannah said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and Hannah and Neville walked out of the wing.

Neville dropped Hannah off at the Hufflepuff door before saying good night.

"Thank you Neville for always being amazing." Hannah stood on her tiptoes and gave him a hug. It was then that Neville realized he loved Hannah.

Next Day

The next day Neville had Transfiguration first. Today they were transfiguring an apple into a Quaffle ball.

"_Pupillam Quaestus Pila_," Neville said. It took a few tries but eventually the apple transfigured into a Quaffle ball. The rest of the class went by quickly and Professor McGonagall gave 2 feet of parchment of the Latin roots of the spell. In Herbology Neville sat by Hannah and they wrote down notes from the lecture Professor Sprout was giving. A few minutes into the lesson Professor McGonagall came into the room and called Hannah into the hallway.

Hannah was nervous. She tried to think of all the things she did that could've gotten her in trouble but she couldn't think of anything.

"We have to go to Professor Dumbledore's office." Professor McGonagall told her. Hannah nodded. She hands started to sweat. When they got to the entrance Professor McGonagall said the password and they both walked into Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Come in, Miss Abbot. Would you like a Chocolate Frog?" he asked politely.

"No thank you, sir," she mumbled.

"Miss Abbot, I have some bad news for you. This afternoon your mother was killed. The Order of the Phoenix is currently investigating the death. We're suspecting Death Eaters are involved." Hannah was shocked. Her mother was dead. Her mom would never again tell Hannah she loved her.

"What's the plan, sir?" she said quietly.

"We were thinking you would pack your bags and be home with your father." She nodded. She numbly walked out of his office and went to pack her things. She couldn't process that her mother was killed. Sure, they were going through a rough patch but she still loved her. Her life would never be the same. When she finished packing she walked to the Gryffindor door to talk to Neville. Harry was outside the door.

"Harry, could you ask Neville to come outside? I'd like to talk to him," Hannah asked him. He noticed her eyes looked duller.

"Of course Hannah," Harry told her. He walked into the common room and Neville came out a moment later.

"Is everything alright?" he asked her.

"My mother was killed this afternoon by Death Eaters."

**A/N: This is the longest chapter yet! Thanks you guys for reading, it means so much to me.**

**HPNARNIAFAN15404: I'm so glad you like it! Thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I try to post every couple of days but I've been really sick **** Anyway sorry to keep you waiting but here's chapter 9**

Chapter 9:

"What? Are you okay?" Neville asked her frantically. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him.

"I'm still in shock. She's dead," Hannah choked out. He rubbed her back. "Dumbledore said I am going to go home and spend time with my father. I'm sure we'll be busy for a while. I don't know when I'll come back to Hogwarts. I'm scared," she admitted. Neville kissed her forehead.

"When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes; I'm going to miss you." After a few minutes Neville walks Hannah down to her ride and sees her off.

"I'll owl you as often as I can," he promises her. She nods and soon she's on her way home.

Hannah arrived at her house a couple of hours later. She walked inside and saw her father sitting on the couch.

"Dad?" she said. Her voice cracked. He looked up at her.

"Hannah?" She nodded. She walked up to him and sat down. They sat and cried for a good hour.

"Hannah, I blame you." Hannah looked up at him.

"What?"

"You kept writing letters. It could've been traced here. You killed your mother." Hannah stared at him in shock. Could it be true?

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Go and make dinner. Roast beef is my favorite." She nods and stands up to go to the kitchen. In the kitchen she starts dinner. She feels lonely already. She misses Neville and her friends at Hogwarts. She hears her father crying in the living room and her heart breaks. She killed the love of his life. She finishes making dinner and calls him. She's not hungry so she goes into her room. Dumbledore told her the funeral would be tomorrow. She's never felt worse than she does now. She cries herself to sleep tonight.

Hannah wakes up to a pounding on her door in the middle of the night.

"What's the matter?" she asks groggily.

"Clean the kitchen from dinner. Now!" her dad yells at her. She opens her door and sees her dad in the hallway.

"I'm going into the kitchen now." She walks past him and walks down the stairs into the kitchen. She cleans the entire kitchen and it takes her over an hour to clean. She wishes she was 17 so she could use magic but she's only 16. When she finishes the kitchen she goes back upstairs to her room. She passes her dad's room and here's him snoring. The funeral is at ten in the morning. She she's it's five in the morning and falls asleep for a few more hours.

Hannah makes her dad breakfast and she has a piece of toast. She has on a black dress and very little make up. She's nervous to go to her mom's funeral but she's ready. Her father and her apparate to the grounds and find a seat up front; they see a lot of friends of her mom's and dad's but they stay by themselves. The funeral starts and pretty soon Hannah starts to cry. She'll miss her mom so much. The funeral doesn't last long and when it's over her dad and her make the rounds to people. A lot of people brought casserole dishes and other food items. Afterwards they go home and she puts in a casserole for dinner. Hannah begins to realize life isn't the same anymore.

**A/N: Sorry it's not longer but I've been having major writer's block with this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

It's been three months since Hannah's mom died. Neville and Hannah have been going out now for six months but they haven't seen each other since she left Hogwarts. They owl each other regularly but it's definitely taken a strain on their relationship. Hannah's typical day is long and tiring. She does all the work around the house.

"Hannah, did you clean my bedroom yet?" her father asks.

"Not yet father. I was going to cook dinner first." He walks over and slaps her. It stings her cheek but she doesn't say anything. He's done this so many times that she doesn't react to it.

"I want my room cleaned first, then make dinner." He yells. She nods and walks upstairs to his bedroom. She cleans it in an hour, trying not to think about him downstairs. Her birthday is in four months and then she will be seventeen. That's when she will be able to use magic. Once she finishes his room she goes downstairs and starts dinner. She makes him chicken and then she goes to her room. She has barely left her house since her mom died. She writes a letter to Neville before going to bed.

Dear Neville,

How is Hogwarts? How is everyone? Did you do well on your Herbology test? How are Harry and Ron doing in History of Magic? I'm doing okay, little boring here. I can't wait to hear back from you.

Love, Hannah

Once she finishes the letter and sends it she goes to bed. She only sleeps for a few hours before she goes downstairs and cleans the kitchen. Her father likes the house clean and so she spends a lot of time cleaning. When the kitchen is clean she goes back upstairs to sleep for a few more hours before she has to cook breakfast. Her father wants breakfast ready at six so when he wakes up it's ready for him. He works all day and then Hannah is home alone. She's lonely but she knows for right now this is what she has to do.

After Hannah's father leaves she cleans the entire house. Her father creates a huge mess every day and its Hannah's responsibility to clean it. During the day she gets a letter back from Neville.

Dear Hannah,

Things are going well at Hogwarts, though I miss you. I got a perfect score on the Herbology test! Harry and Ron are doing alright in History of Magic but not as well as they usually do when you tutor them. We all understand of course and we just hope you're doing alright. You're so vague in your letters about your life. How are you and your father doing? What are you doing? I miss you loads and I can't wait to see your face again.

Love, Neville

Hannah smiled; she missed all of them terribly, but especially Neville. She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen Neville in three months. She wanted to see him so bad it hurt. It was like a physical ache in her chest because she couldn't see Neville. She wrote back to him immediately.

Dear Neville,

I miss you too so much! Maybe during summer you could visit. I'm fairly busy but I definitely want to see you soon. Sorry I'm so vague in my letters but truly nothing very exciting is happening here. As of lately I've been cleaning a lot and helping out my dad, but I really can't wait to see you. I hope you'll write me back soon.

Love, Hannah


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_**Neville's Side:**_

It's been three months since Neville had seen Hannah and he misses her like crazy. They owl each other a lot but it's not the same. He has his friends to spend time with but he misses spending time with his girlfriend.

"Hey Neville, how are you?" asks Harry during breakfast.

"Good mate, I miss Hannah though. How are you?" They engage in small talk until they have to go to class.

Neville got Hannah's letter after dinner telling him when he can visit. He can tell she's a little down and wishes he could be there to comfort her. He writes a response to her.

Dear Hannah,

I would love to visit you in June. Unfortunately I can't write more I have to study for OWL's. I'll talk to you soon.

Love, Neville

2 Months Later

Neville was coming over today! Hannah was so excited she couldn't sleep the night before. Her father didn't know Neville was coming over and she was hoping he wouldn't find out. He works during the day from Monday until Friday and since today is Thursday he would be working while Neville was over. It's been five months since her mom died and they were still coping. Her father had become abusive to her and Hannah's been living in fear. She knew she couldn't tell anyone because her father told her if she told anyone she would regret it. After Hannah cleaned the kitchen from her father she went to the bathroom to get ready. Neville was coming over at eleven and it was already ten! She put on skinny jeans and a long sleeved yellow shirt. She put the air conditioner on full blast so she would have an excuse to wear long clothes in front of Neville. She put on cover up and some other make up before finally deciding she looked presentable. After she was done she went around the house making sure everything was cleaned up before Neville came over.

She heard the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. She saw Neville outside holding a bouquet of yellow roses.

"Neville!" she cried and ran into his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much Hannah," he told her. She detangled herself from hi,

"I've missed you too. Come in, I'll make us lunch." He nodded and walked in to her house.

"It's freezing in here!" he cried.

"I know. My dad likes it cold so I just dress warm. What do you want for lunch?"

"Whatever you're hungry for." She nodded and went into the kitchen. While he was in the kitchen Neville looked around the living room. He knows something's up with Hannah but he can't decide what yet. She has lost her sparkle in her eyes. He noticed how she looked to the ground when she mentioned her father. Is he doing something to her? She came back out fifteen minutes later with BLT's and some fruit.

"Is this okay?" she asked. He nodded and they dug into their lunch.

Once they've finished their lunch Neville tried to get Hannah to talk.

"So what's been going on with you lately? It's been five months since we've seen each other."

"Um… well lately I've just been cleaning and helping out my dad. How's Hogwarts? How's everyone doing?"

"Hogwarts is good. Everyone misses you."

"I miss them too." With Neville here Hannah realized two things. She loves Neville more than anything and that she has too break up with him. She's holding him back. She can't be his girlfriend anymore.

"I can tell something's wrong with you Hannah. You lost your sparkle in your eyes. What's wrong? How can I help you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I've been fine," she lied. "But I need to tell you something."

"What? What is it?" he asks nervously.

"Neville, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you. And we need to break up."

**A/N: Here's chapter 11. I'm sorry the chapters are so short. I've just been having major writer's block with this story… sorry **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"What, Hannah? Why?" Neville asked. "I love you too." Hannah started crying.

"We hardly see each other anymore Neville. I think it would just be easier I we broke up. I'm so sorry." She cried even harder. He didn't know what to do. He really loved Hannah and he didn't want to break up with her.

"Hannah, we can figure this out. Don't give up on us, please," he begged. Hannah just continued crying. They both heard a door open and Hannah gasped.

"Bitch, I came home for lunch. Make me a ham sandwich!" boomed Hannah's father. Hannah quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"Coming Father," she called out to him. "You've got to go," whispered Hannah. She grabbed his hand and tried to push out the front door.

"Why are you pushing me? Hannah stop," Neville said firmly. "Does your father not know I'm here?" She nodded.

"HANNAH, GET IN HERE AND MAKE ME MY LUNCH!" bellowed her father. Her eyes go wide.

"Please leave," she begged.

"Fine, but I'm going to help you Hannah. You're not alone." She nodded and closed the door.

When Neville was out of Hannah's house he apparated back to his Gran's house to tell her what he heard so she can help him.

"How is Hannah?" Gran asked him when he came back.

"Gran, her dad's been abusing her. How do we get her out of there?"

"Are you absolutely sure he is abusing her?"

"Gran, he called her a bitch, and yelled at her. She was also wearing long sleeves and refused to take them off when she was hot."

"Alright, do you want to contact the Minister of Magic or do you want to save her yourself?"

"Myself Gran; I want to be worthy of her."

"Alright, let's get a plan going. Do you want to call your friends over to help?" He nodded and started to owl Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

A few weeks later his friends owled him back.

Dear Neville,

That is awful! Poor Hannah, I will definitely help you get her out of that situation. I can come towards the end of August because I'm currently out of the country. Owl me if anything else happens.

Hermione

Dear Neville,

Mate, I'm sorry to hear about Hannah. I'll come and help towards the end of August because my mum needs me here to help for Bill and Fleur's wedding. I can't write much now but we'll talk soon.

Ron

Dear Neville,

Sorry to hear about Hannah. I'm currently stuck at the Dursley's but I can come towards the end of August to help. Who else is coming to help? We can figure out a plan when we all get together. Hope we can save her.

Harry

Neville smiled, he and Hannah had really great friends. He couldn't wait until the end of August to help Hannah. He just hopes she could hold on for another few weeks. He wrote back to Harry, Hermione, and Ron. _Just a few more weeks, Hannah_ he thought.

**A/N: I know in the summer going into their seventh year is the summer Harry, Ron, and Hermione are looking for Horcruxes but in order to go along with the story it's not going to happen in this story. Sorry, I guess it's more of an AU story then I thought it was going to be.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were coming over this afternoon to discuss a plan to save Hannah. He hasn't heard from Hannah since she broke up with him two months ago and that made him nervous. He wanted to know she was safe. He heard a knock at the door at three in the afternoon. His Gran left earlier that afternoon to visit her friend so it was just going to be the trio and him today.

"Hey you guys come on in," he told his friends. They all came in and Hermione was the first to speak.

"Neville, what is Hannah's father's schedule like?" He explained that he worked Monday through Friday, and sometimes would come home from lunch. He watched Hannah's house throughout summer to make sure she was safe.

"Okay, how about this then? The three of us go to Hannah's house tomorrow, late morning. I'll go upstairs and pack Hannah's things and the three of you convince Hannah to leave. Hannah can stay with me for the rest of summer until we go back to Hogwarts." They all agreed on the plan and waited impatiently for the next day.

The Next Day

The four of them woke up early and anxiously waited until eleven to go to Hannah's house. At ten forty-five they Hermione apparated them to Hannah's and Hermione snuck upstairs to pack Hannah's things. Neville, Harry, and Ron knocked on the front door and waited for Hannah to answer. The girl who answered the door didn't look like Hannah anymore. She lost quite a bit of weight(and she was already skinny), her cheeks were sunken in, her skin was even paler then before, and she was covered with bruises and cuts.

"What are the three of you doing here?" she asked a little above a whisper.

"We want to save you Hannah. We'll keep you safe, we promise." Ron told her. She shook her head.

"I can't, my father needs me."

"Hannah, your father has been the one who's hurting you isn't he?" Harry asked. She started to shake her head. "Don't lie to me. I lived with the Dursley's for eleven years and every summer, they abuse me too. You can change your situation. We'll protect you, you're like a little sister to Ron and I." She stood there staring at them for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Okay." She said. "I'll um go upstairs and pack."

"Hermione's already packing for you." She looked at them again and nodded. Hermione came to the boys' side a few minutes later.

"Are you ready Hannah? You can stay with me until we go to Hogwarts in a few weeks."

"Thank you Hermione, but if it's okay with Neville, I'd like to stay with him until we go back to Hogwarts." Neville smiled largely.

"Of course Han, you can stay with Gran and me." She nodded and walked over to him and they both hugged each other real tight. Hannah started crying and saying she's sorry over and over again.

"You're safe now Han, don't apologize," that made Hannah cry harder. Hermione apparated they to Neville's house and they all sat in the living room talking like old times. Hannah never left Neville's side.

**A/N: One more chapter left until epilogue **


	14. Author's NoteApology

**Hey guys! No, this isn't an update but I wanted to thank you guys for reading this story. I'm very happy to those who read and liked it, you guys are amazing. However, writing this story was very challenging. After the first few chapters I lost interest and got writers block and for that I'm sorry. I continued writing however for those of you who continued to read it and I'm sorry it's not my best work. I won't be updating anymore, but I wanted to get to the part where Hannah was saved. I was planning on writing another chapter and then an epilogue but my creativity with this story has gone downhill. I would like to apologize to those of you who have read and continued with it because you deserve an epilogue. Maybe in the future after I've thought out something better and more creative I will create a one-shot of Neville and Hannah and use that for the epilogue. I'm sorry I let you down and I hope you can forgive me.**

**The End**


End file.
